


The Alpha Who Loves the Beta

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Hazuki Nagisa, Alpha Matsuoka Gou, Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha Nanase Haruka, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Beta Shigino Kisumi, Beta Tachibana Makoto, Happy Ending, Jealous Nanase Haruka, Knotting, M/M, Makoto being hard to get, Marking, Minor Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Oblivious Tachibana Makoto, Omega Ryuugazaki Rei, Omega Verse, Omega Yamazaki Sousuke, Oral Sex, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Rutting, Scent Marking, Unrequited Love, harumako, one-sided Tachibana Makoto/Shigino Kisumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto's best friend, Nanase Haruka, is a very possessive Alpha, especially towards Makoto, who is a Beta. However, Makoto is not interested in being mated with Haru, but that doesn't mean Haru is going to give up.





	The Alpha Who Loves the Beta

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm taking a little break from the "Detective Tachibana Makoto" story for now since I got this in my head, but yeah I'll continue writing for that story soon.
> 
> Also, a shout out to [Mistory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistory/pseuds/Mistory) and their [Little Prince](http://archiveofourown.org/series/308202) series, since their series was a huge inspiration for this, so go and check out their stories!

Sitting on a porch were two young boys. One boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes was calmly reading a book, while the other boy with black hair and blue eyes was currently sucking and licking the other boy's neck.

"...Haru-chan, what are you doing?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Trying to mark you, but I can't find the perfect spot if you don't react Makoto," the other boy grumbled, but continued on with his efforts.

"Haru, I'm not an Omega, so I can't be all excited or extremely bashful while you're trying to mark me, also quit trying to mark me! This is the third time this week," Makoto whined as he gently pushed Haru away from him.

Haru growled and suddenly pounced on top of Makoto, which caused the book the boy was reading to fling to a random area.

"Geez Haru! I was reading that!" Makoto whined.

"Just because you're not an Omega doesn't mean you don't notice what I'm doing," Haru said as he lowered his head and continued trying to find a spot to mark Makoto.

"I-I know that...I mean anyone would blush or be embarrassed by something like this...I mean the first time you did it made me so embarrassed, but now I'm use to it. Besides, you're not a full grown Alpha yet Haru, which means you can't mark me yet," Makoto said.

"Well I'll try harder, I'll bit down on your skin till it starts bleeding," Haru said a bit aggressively. Haru finally found the spot and started nibbling on it. Instead of Makoto crying in pain, he started giggling.

"H-Haru! T-that t-tickles!" Makoto laughed then playfully pushed Haru off of him. Makoto grinned at Haru, who now looked absolutely disappointed.

"I did exactly what my dad told me how to mark someone...why isn't this working?" Haru pouted.

"Haru-chan is very cute when he pouts like that," Makoto giggled.

"I'm not cute, I'm an Alpha," Haru growled, but still blushed.

"Yeah, but you're still a kid, and I'm still a kid...let's just take our time with this," Makoto said.

"...I just want to mark you that's all," Haru said.

"...Why? Why do you want to mark me?" Makoto asked. He had asked Haru this question the first time he did it, but Haru simply ignored the question and continued trying to mark Makoto, but failed, since the teacher saw what Haru was doing and put Haru in a time out.

"...I don't want you to be taken away from me," Haru said.

"...Taken away?"

"Yeah...by another Alpha...or even another Beta," Haru grumbled.

"...You don't have to worry about that Haru-chan, you're my best friend, I'll never leave you," Makoto smiled. Even though that wasn't what Haru meant, he relaxed when he saw Makoto's smile.

"...Makoto, let me try again, I'll keep biting until we get results," Haru said as he grabbed Makoto's shoulder.

"H-Haru!" Makoto whined. Haru placed his lips on Makoto's neck once more and ignored Makoto's protests, just when he found the perfect spot, his mother came in.

"Haruka, what are you doing?" Haru's mother said. Even though Haru's mother was as kind as Makoto's, she was still an Alpha, and those Alpha eyes of hers always makes Makoto shake in fear.

"...Trying to mark Makoto," Haru said. Haru's mother looked at her son and started laughing.

"H-Haru, you are much too young for that, especially since your sharp fangs haven't grown yet," Haru's mother said as she patted her son's head.

"See, I told you," Makoto said.

"Yes, if you want to mark Makoto here, you'll have to wait till you're eighteen. Besides, you'll have to worry about other things such as being in a rut or being around people in heat," Haru's mother said.

"Wait what? T-that's not what-"

"By the way Makoto, your mother is here to pick you up, you better go," Haru's mother said.

"...Alright," Makoto sighed. He said goodbye to Haru and walked with Haru's mother towards the front door. Makoto smiled at his mother, who smiled at her son.

"Did you have fun today?" Makoto's mother asked.

"Yeah, though Haru tried to mark me again," Makoto asked.

"You'll have to forgive my son, I guess being born from two Alpha parents may have caused his personality to be like that," Haru's mother giggled.

"It's fine, but I guess raising a pure Alpha boy must be a handful," Makoto's mother said.

"I guess, but raising a Beta while your husband is an Alpha and you being an Omega must also be difficult," Haru's mother said.

"It is at times, but I still love this little monkey of mine," Makoto's mother said as she rubbed Makoto's head.

"By the way, how are things with the pregnancy?" Haru's mother asked.

"It's fine, the pain is still there, but I guess that's what happens when you're expecting twins," Makoto's mother giggled.

"Yes, well be careful and I'll see you tomorrow Makoto," Haru's mother said.

"Yes ma'am," Makoto said. However, before Makoto and his mother left, Haru suddenly came rushing in.

"Makoto!" Haru exclaimed.

"Haru? What is it?" Makoto asked as he turned around and looked at his friend.

"...I-if I can't mark you...then I can at least do this!" Haru said. Haru ran towards Makoto and knocked him over. Haru's lips were on the younger boy's lips.

"Oh my!" Makoto's mother gasped.

"H-Haru! You can't suddenly do something like that!" Haru's mother said as she turned into Alpha mom. Haru's mother pulled her son off of Makoto and started scolding him, while Makoto's mother helped her son up and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Makoto's mother asked.

"I'm fine," Makoto said. He really was, he didn't know why Haru kissed him like that, but it wasn't bad. Makoto thought that Haru was a good kisser, and he'll be glad for that lucky Omega or Alpha who gets to kiss Haru everyday.

"Now what do you say?" Haru's mother said to Haru.

"...Sorry," Haru said.

"It's fine, you're a good kisser," Makoto said.

"R-really?" Haru looked up and looked very happily in his eyes.

"Yeah, your future mate is going to be very happy," Makoto said as he smiled. Suddenly, Haru didn't look happy anymore, but looked confused and a bit angry.

"Well then, we better get going, see you tomorrow," Makoto's mother said.

"Yes, goodbye," Haru's mother said. Makoto and his mother left, but Makoto still saw that Haru looked upset after what he said.

"...Haru looks upset mama," Makoto said once they were outside and going down the stairs.

"How so?" Makoto's mother said as she held her son's hand and rubbed her growing belly.

"...I don't know...all I said what was obvious. Haru's going to marry an Omega or an Alpha...and that's that...I just said he's a good kisser and his future partner is going to be happy for that," Makoto said.

"...Oh Makoto...you have a lot to learn," Makoto's mother said but gently patted her son's head. Makoto was still confused. He didn't understand what his mother meant, but decided not to think on it anymore.

All Makoto said was that Haru being an Alpha was going to make his future partner happy. As for Makoto, he wondered when he'll meet the perfect Beta to be his partner. For now, Makoto was young and he didn't need to worry about that for awhile.

* * *

"W-what is he doing to you Makoto!?" a boy with red hair exclaimed as he started to blush.

"Sorry Rin, Haru's just being...well Haru," Makoto said.

"How does that explain what he's doing!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin, just leave us alone," Haru said while sucking on Makoto's neck.

"Haru don't be rude. As for this...Haru's been doing this for a couple of months now...actually, I think he's been doing this before you transferred to our school," Makoto said.

"He's been doing that the entire time!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Y-yeah...don't worry though, ever since the teacher found out, Haru stopped doing it at school," Makoto asked.

"He was doing this at school!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah...though this is the first time he's doing at the pool," Makoto said.

"Well you said something annoying yesterday, so as punishment, I'm doing it to you during swim practice," Haru huffed and sucked on Makoto's skin harder, this time it made Makoto flinched a bit and started blushing. Haru smiled against Makoto's neck at seeing Makoto's reaction.

"...Haru, you do realized Makoto is a Beta right?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, so?" Haru said.

"I'm pretty sure an Alpha isn't suppose to be leaving a mark on a Beta, n-not only that, but you're too young to be doing that already," Rin said as he started to blush when Haru continued sucking on Makoto's neck.

"Don't care," Haru said, Haru finally found a spot and before he could sink his teeth in, coach Sasabe came in and interrupted them.

"Woah, you boys shouldn't be doing something like that in a public area," coach sasabe said as he separated the two boys.

"Sorry coach," Makoto apologized for the both of them, especially since it looked like Haru wasn't that sorry.

"Alright, you two go with the others, practice is about to start," coach Sasabe said. The boys nodded and quickly headed towards the small group of kids.

After practice was done, Rin stopped his two friends and told them something. "...I'm going to Australia," Rin said.

"Eh? Rin-chan is going to Australia!?" said the voice from a small blonde boy.

"Nagisa, I thought I told you to stop listening in on our conversations," Rin sighed.

"Well I'm part of the team as well, so I should also get a chance to listen," Nagisa said.

"You're still young to understand this type of stuff," Rin said.

"I'm only young by a year," Nagisa said.

"Whatever! Anyways look...while I'm off to Australia, I want you guys to promise me that you'll keep working hard on your swimming, especially you Haru," Rin said.

"I'm already a great swimmer," Haru said.

"That's not the...okay..just...promise me you'll keep trying...even during middle school. Do you guys promise?"

"I promise Rin," Makoto smiled.

"...If he promises, then I guess I will as well," Haru sighed.

"I promise too!" Nagisa said.

"...I'm gonna miss you weirdos," Rin said as he tried to hold back tears.

"Are you really going to start crying cause that's showing weakness, especially since you're an Alpha and all," Haru said.

"Don't be so heartless you jerk!" Rin exclaimed.

"Now now you two, if you fight now then you're going to regret it once Rin leaves," Makoto said.

"...Right...well...when I do leave...you better write and call me," Rin said.

"We will," Makoto said. Before Rin left, he quickly hugged Makoto. Haru glared at the red hair boy with so much anger and possessiveness.

"Take care Mako...and don't let Haru do anything weird to you," Rin said.

"Um...a-alright," Makoto said though he was confused as to what Rin meant. Rin finally let go, said his goodbye and left.

"Wow Haru-chan, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you so angry before," Nagisa giggled.

"Shut up and let go home already," Haru said as he grabbed Makoto's arm and pulled him towards the exit.

"See you tomorrow Mako-chan, Haru-chan!" Nagisa waved.

"See ya Nagisa!" Makoto exclaimed. Once the two were outside, they waited for Haru's mother to pick them up, but Haru continued to hold onto Makoto's arm.

"...Haru, you can let go now," Makoto said.

"...You're really slow you know that," Haru said.

"A-am I? Well the coaches said that my backstroke has been really improving...do you think they said that just to be nice?"

"What? No I don't mean your swimming is slow!" Haru exclaimed.

"Well then what do you mean? I won't know what you mean Haru till you say it clearly to me," Makoto said.

"...Makoto...do you really think an Alpha has to be with another Alpha or Omega?" Haru asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question!" Haru growled.

"Alright alright...well...even though it's the traditional way of things...I guess an Alpha doesn't have to be with another Alpha or Omega," Makoto said.

"...So you're fine with possibly an Alpha or Omega being with a Beta?" Haru asked looking a bit shy about the question.

"Mmm....I guess, I mean if they love each other enough, then it should be fine, there shouldn't be anything wrong with it, right?" Makoto said.

"...Yeah...right," Haru said. He leaned against Makoto and look somewhat content. Makoto was confused why Haru asked such a thing, Makoto always thought that Haru was interested in Omegas at the very least. Makoto then thought that Haru was going through a weird phase where he wants to experiment with a Beta, he has heard about it when his mother talked to him about puberty and dating. Makoto just thought that Haru was only experimenting just so he has better control of his body. With that, Makoto's mind was at ease.

Haru's mother came and picked the boys up. They walked passed a group of kids, but suddenly Makoto stopped.

"...Makoto dear? You alright?" Haru's mother asked.

"...Yeah...I'm fine," Makoto said as he continued walking next to Haru and Haru's mother. For some reason, when they passed the group of kids, Makoto couldn't help but stare at them, particularly at a boy with pink hair.

* * *

"...W-what are you two doing?" a boy with green-ish hair asked.

"Sorry Ikuya, Haru is just being Haru," Makoto explained.

"...So him being him means trying to bite your neck while you eat your lunch!?" Ikuya exclaimed as he started blushing.

"Woah, that's very brave of you Haru," Asahi said.

"That is not brave, that's insane, how long has he been doing that!?" Ikuya asked.

"Since we were kids," Makoto said as he ate more of his rice.

"Why are you so relaxed about this Makoto? He's an Alpha you know, he could accidentally mark you and then what are you going to do!?" Ikuya asked.

"Don't worry, Haru's mom said that an Alpha don't get their marking fangs till they're at least eighteen, which is six years from now," Makoto said, Makoto suddenly flinched when Haru nibbled on a sensitive nerve of his neck, "H-Haru please be careful," Makoto said as he started blushing.

"Not going to promise anything," Haru said as he try to see if he can find that spot again.

"S-still, people are watching," Ikuya said.

"Actually...it kinda looks like no one really cares," Asahi said.

"Wait what?"

"Most of them were from our old school, I'm pretty sure they're use to seeing me and Haru like this, besides, no matter how many times you try to convince Haru to stop, he's as stubborn as a mule," Makoto said.

"Well then, maybe we should try luring him with something to make him stop, like...try using water, he seems to be in love with water and all," a boy with pink hair.

"K-Kisumi-kun," Makoto said as he started blushing. Haru saw him blush at Kisumi and got angry and possessive.

"Hey Makoto-kun, I see Haru-kun is giving you trouble again~" the pink haired boy teased.

"D-don't worry about it, I'm use to it," Makoto said as his blush continued.

"That's no good Mako-kun, what would happen when a Beta that has an interest in you sees this, then you'll never be find your perfect mate," Kisumi said. Haru growled and clung onto Makoto's arm tightly.

"D-don't worry about that...besides...I already have someone I like," Makoto said as he started blushing.

"Eh? You do!? Who is it?" Asahi asked.

"D-don't worry about it," Makoto said as he became even more red.

"Come on Mako-kun, you gotta tell us, even I'm a bit curious," Kisumi said.

"Y-you're curious?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I would really like to-" suddenly, the bell rang indicating that lunch is over and all students should go to their classes.

"Looks like I better get going, see you at swim practice guys," Makoto said as he packed up his lunch and headed back to his class.

"Darn, we were so close into finding out who he has a crush on," Asahi said.

"We shouldn't bug him about it, it's his own personal life after all," Ikuya said.

"Yeah...hey...Haru-kun, how do you feel about this?" Kisumi asked.

"...It none of my business," Haru said. Everyone went to their seats and got ready for the lessons. Even though Haru said that, he couldn't help but feel angry.

* * *

Haru and Makoto were at Haru's place. Haru's mother was at the supermarket and won't be back for a couple of hours. The two boys were playing this new game about a city fool of fishes, when suddenly, Makoto said something to Haru.

"...Hey Haru...can I tell you something?" Makoto asked.

"...Sure, what is it?"

"...You remember when I said I had a crush on someone during lunch at school?"

"Yeah?" Haru's heart was beating madly.

"I...I do...I do have someone I like...and I feel like I should tell you," Makoto said.

Haru wanted to close his eyes. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear that name. He already knows. It was so obvious. He didn't want to hear that damn name. He didn't want to hear any name unless it was his own. He wanted to close his ears. He wanted Makoto to shut up. He wanted Makoto to just be shy all of a sudden, blush, then decided not to say it. He wanted Makoto to not say that name, otherwise he's going to do it.

"...I really like Kisumi," it felt like Haru's heart stopped, "...w-what should I do Haru-chan? S-should I tell him...o-or should I wait...I...I'm so scared...every time he's around...m-my heart beats so fast...I really want Kisumi to like me...but I don't know what to do," Makoto said.

Haru's entire body started trembling, he tried his best to control it, he didn't want it to come out and hurt Makoto.

"Haru?"

Haru tried his best. He closed his eyes and looked at the floor. He didn't want to look at Makoto or else he really was going to do it.

"Haru, are you okay?" Makoto placed his hand on Haru's shoulder. That was when Haru snapped.

Haru lunged at Makoto until Makoto was lying on the floor. Makoto's eyes widen and was about to say something until Haru kissed him fully on the lips. The kiss hurt since their teeth clashed together and it came as a surprised, which is why it was hard to breathe. Makoto felt Haru's tongue on his own then to the roof of his mouth. Makoto started crying from fear and confusion.

Makoto suddenly felt Haru tugging his pants down and Makoto squirm in protest. Haru managed to get Makoto's pants off and was using his finger to probe around Makoto's hole. Makoto gasped once he felt Haru's finger inside and tried to bite back a groan. Makoto felt Haru taking off of his pants and could feel him positioning himself, but Makoto quickly stopped him.

"S-stop!" Makoto cried out. He quickly pushed Haru away, quickly stood up and ran home. Haru laid on the floor and trembled. What did he do.

* * *

They didn't talk for a week, Makoto tried his very best to avoid Haru, and Haru tried his best to apologize to Makoto. Life is terrible. All of their friends started to notice and became worried for him.

"Haru...is there something wrong between you and Makoto?" Ikuya asked.

"Yeah, it's weird not seeing you guys together," Asahi said.

"...I did something stupid," Haru said.

"Well whatever it is, you need to apologize," Ikuya said.

"I'm trying," Haru said.

"Well try harder! Seeing you two act like this is starting to bug me," Ikuya said.

"Yeah, I can't swim properly if you two keep acting like this!" Asahi said.

"You still can't swim properly even before these two started acting weird together," Ikuya said.

"Take that back! I'm actually getting better!" Asahi exclaimed. Haru stared at his friends and realized that they were right. He got up, letting the two to continue bickering, and started looking for Makoto.

Haru found Makoto outside, but was surprised to see him talking with Kisumi. Haru quickly hid behind a column and try to hear what the two were saying.

"Makoto, you alright?" Kisumi asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Makoto asked.

"Well lately you seem to be distancing yourself from Haru," Kisumi said.

"...I don't know...I'm scared," Makoto said. That made Haru's heart sink.

"...You're scared of him because he's an Alpha?" Kisumi asked.

"No, I'm scared that I'm going to mislead," Makoto said.

"What?" Even Haru was confused. What was Makoto talking about.

"...I knew that Haru sorta has a thing for me...I just let it happened because I thought it was just phase he'll grow out one day," Makoto said.

"Why you say that? Why do you think Haru is going through a phase? What if he actually does like you?" Kisumi asked.

"It's impossible," Makoto said.

Haru wondered why it was impossible. It's not impossible. Makoto said so himself that it shouldn't matter if an Alpha likes a Beta. Why is Makoto saying this.

"It's impossible because he's an Alpha and you're a Beta?" Kisumi asked.

"Yes...I mean...I did tell him that it doesn't matter if it's Alpha/Beta relationship...I actually do believe that...it's just...it's hard to break your instincts," Makoto said.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason why Alphas prefer other Alphas or Omegas. It's instinct. I mean...think about it. Only Omega have heat. Only Omega drive Alphas insane with their pheromones. Betas...they're only attracted to other Betas," Makoto said.

That felt like a knife to the heart for Haru. He wanted to stop listening, but force himself to keep going.

"...So you don't think Haru is attractive?" Kisumi joked.

"N-no of course I do...if anything...I think Haru's the most handsomest person I've met...w-well...n-next to you of course," Makoto said.

"...Me? ...Makoto...do you find me attractive?" Kisumi asked. Haru made a fist and forced himself to not jump out there and interrupt them.

"I-I...I do..." Makoto said shyly. Haru can imagine Makoto blushing.

"...Makoto...do you like me? And I mean like like me?" Kisumi asked. Haru held his breath. He heard Makoto's answer.

"I do...I really like you Kisumi," Makoto said. Haru felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces, he was about to leave, but he suddenly heard Kisumi's response.

"I'm so sorry Makoto...if I misled you or anything. I'm not interested in guys, I prefer girls," Kisumi said.

"...I...I know," Makoto sighed.

"You knew?" Kisumi asked.

"Yeah...I've always known...but I knew I wanted to confess to you so I can get rejected properly, or else if I kept bottling my emotions up it'll end messy...so yeah...I'm glad I finally got to tell you," Makoto said.

"I'm glad too. Are we...still friends?" Kisumi asked.

"Yeah, of course we are," Makoto said.

"Great. You're a good guy Makoto, and I'm sure you'll find someone that'll love you very much," Kisumi said.

"...Thank you, Kisumi-kun," Makoto said. Suddenly, the bell rang and Kisumi said goodbye. Once Kisumi left, Haru stepped out of the column he was hiding behind and knew right away that once Kisumi left, Makoto would start crying.

"H-Haru? W-what are you...doing here?" Makoto said as tears started falling. Instead of replying, Haru stepped up and hugged Makoto, he was glad no one was around to see. "...It hurts...I knew what was going to happen, but it still hurts!"

"Shh...I know....I know..." For once, Haru didn't let his Alpha instincts get in the way of his and Makoto's friendship.

* * *

Makoto has finally calmed down after he was rejected, but was currently staying at Haru's place.

"Wow...it's been awhile since been to your place just to sleepover," Makoto laughed dryly. Haru knew he felt ashamed. "...I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"No I should apologize...I forced myself onto you...I shouldn't have done that," Haru said.

"...Haru...do you really...do you...like me?" Makoto asked. Haru wanted to say yes. He wanted to tell Makoto that he loves him with all of his heart. However, his mind was on what Makoto said to Kisumi. Haru knew it was bad to hold back his feelings, but he never wants to hurt Makoto anymore.

"...No...I don't think so, I think my Alpha instincts are starting to kick in, besides...isn't this the time I start going into a rut?" Haru said.

"Oh yeah...well...sorry for assuming you-"

"It's fine Makoto...I'm just glad we're finally talking and that we're still friends," Haru said.

"...Yeah, I'm glad too," Makoto smiled. Haru missed that smile. The sat in silence but Haru suddenly heard Makoto giggling a bit.

"What?"

"W-well...to tell you the truth...when you um...did that that day...and since you never um...put it in...I kinda finished the job once I was home," Makoto said.

"...Wait so you-"

"W-well...I'll admit I was a bit aroused by it...but don't worry Haru-chan, once we get older and find our destined partners, we won't have to worry about awkward situations like that anymore," Makoto smiled.

Haru hit his head against his bed and tried to hold back a scream. Tachibana Makoto is really oblivious for his own good.

* * *

Haru had his first rut. It just came out of nowhere. Now Haru had to stay at home until his rut passed. Makoto was technically allowed to come over since he was a Beta and Beta don't have a particular smell that'll drive Alphas who are in a rut to be sexually intimate. Makoto wasn't sure he should come over since Haru was going through a difficult time in his life, but he did decide to call Rin.

"Hey Rin, I need some advise from an Alpha," Makoto said.

"Sure, what's happening?" Rin said on the other line.

"Well...Haru's going through a rut...but I'm not sure if I should go over there though," Makoto said.

"It's fine isn't it? You're a Beta, and Betas are always safe during an Alphas' rut, so it should be fine," Rin said.

"Yeah but...I worried that I might be a tease in Haru's eyes," Makoto said.

"...What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, Haru will feel like he needs someone around, particularly an Omega, so when he sees me, he'll have it in his mind to want to do it with me, but then realized I'm a Beta, so I'll just be a huge tease towards him," Makoto explained.

"...Makoto," Rin said.

"Yes Rin?"

"Just fucking go over to Haru's house and hang out with him!" Rin swore.

"Y-yes sir!" Makoto said. Once he said goodbye to Rin, Makoto told his mother he'll be going to Haru's place.

"Alright dear, just be careful. He is going through a rut at the moment," Makoto's mother said.

"Mama, does going into a rut hurt?" Ren asked.

"Of course it does, why do you think we have to stay at auntie's home whenever dad has his rut?" Ran asked.

"Now now you two, it's too soon for the both of you to know something like that," Makoto's mother said.

"Yes mama," Ren and Ran said in unison.

Makoto smiled at his younger siblings and headed towards Haru's house. Once he arrived and Mrs. Nanase let him in, Makoto immediately went upstairs towards Haru's room.

"Be careful up there Makoto, Haru is a bit sensitive right now, so I advise you don't touch him too much," Haru's mother said.

"Yes ma'am," Makoto said. He entered Haru's room and saw a giant lump under Haru's blanket on top of his bed. "Haru, I came to hang out."

"...Makoto...why are you here?" Haru asked.

"Well I thought it must be lonely having to stay at home and catch up on schoolwork," Makoto said as he sat on the floor and had his back against Haru's bed. Haru made no attempt to move, so Makoto decided to read some of the magazines Haru has while he let Haru rest.

"...Makoto...you really should leave," Haru said.

"Eh? But you're in pain right now Haru...and I thought you might like some company around, and since I'm the only Beta around, it should be fine," Makoto said.

"Well you being here isn't helping," Haru said.

"What do you mean? I thought you...Haru...are you...hard right now?" Makoto asked.

"...Yes," Haru said.

"W-when did you became hard!?" Makoto asked.

"Before you came, but I got even more harder when you came into my room and sat near me," Haru said.

"Geez Haru!" Makoto blushed at Haru's forwardness.

"Boys, I'll be out to get groceries for dinner. Makoto, take care of Haru, and Haru, if you're having a trouble, tell Makoto where your supplements are," Haru's mother said.

The boys told Haru's mom okay and they hear her leave. Makoto continued sitting there feeling awkward.

"...You want me to get your supplements?" Makoto asked.

"No...those things taste nasty, besides, it doesn't work on...this," Haru said.

"R-right...well...I guess I can go into the living room and let you um...j-jack off," Makoto said. Makoto stood up and was about to leave, but Haru grabbed his arm. "Haru?"

"Makoto...please...I can't do this on my own," Haru said. His poked out of the blanket and Makoto could see Haru sweating and panting.

"...W-what do you want me to do Haru?" Makoto asked.

"I need you, please," Haru was groaning in pain. This was the first time Makoto has ever seen Haru so needy and almost desperate, he didn't like it. He wants his aggressive and somewhat possessive Haru back.

"A-alright...I'll try something...b-but this the only time, okay," Makoto blushed.

"Okay," Haru said as he started pulling the blanket off of him. Makoto watched as Haru started pulling down his pants and freeing his hard erection. Makoto gulped and climbed on top of the bed and carefully grabbed the cock in his hands. "Nng!" Haru groaned once Makoto's hand touched his cock.

"S-sorry," Makoto apologized.

"Don't. Just move," Haru panted. Makoto nodded and started moving his hands. Makoto saw that some precum was coming out and could see Haru panting hard. Makoto could feel Haru's cock growing in his hands and Makoto couldn't help but feel like he should do more. So, Makoto bend down and started licking Haru's cock.

"M-Makoto!" Haru exclaimed. He tried pulling Makoto head to stop, but Makoto was already too far gone. Makoto put the entire cock into his mouth and started sucking on it. "F-fuck!" Haru groaned. Makoto felt Haru's hands on his head and he felt his head being pushed down till the cock was hitting the back of his throat.

"A-ah! Makoto! I'm going to cum," Haru groaned.

"A-ah wait, don't cum y-" it too late, Makoto felt Haru cum all over his face and even a bit in his mouth. "H-Haru, w-what did I say?" Makoto said as he tried to wipe the cum off of his face.

"Sorry, here let me..." Haru grabbed the box of tissue from his nightstand and started wiping Makoto's face. Haru careful wiped the cum from his face and a bit from Makoto's clothes until he notice Makoto's own erection. "...You're hard," Haru said.

"Eh? I-I didn't even notice!" Makoto blushed.

"What are you going to do?" Haru asked.

"I-I'll just go into the bathroom and just...wait...are you hard again!?" Makoto exclaimed when he looked down and saw that Haru was indeed hard again.

"Being in a rut does make an Alpha sensitive," Haru said.

"W-well what are you going to do now? I have to care of my problem, and I know you can't handle yours on your own..." Makoto said.

"...Why not...just do it," Haru said.

"What...you mean...h-have sex together?" Makoto blushed.

"Yeah...that way we'll both get this situation over with," Haru said.

"...I-I don't...I don't-"

"Makoto, you just got rejected by the person you've had a crush on someone for a long time, and who knows when you'll meet another person...so we might as well get some experience with sex," Haru said.

"...A-alright...just...be gentle okay," Makoto said as he positioned himself. Haru nodded he went into his drawer and took out a bottle of lube.

"My parents thought I might need it for whenever I bring someone over in the future," Haru said.

"Handy," Makoto blushed. Haru started taking out some of the lube and covering Makoto's hole. It feels sorta cold to Makoto. Haru positioned himself and without another word, he thrust inside Makoto's hole. Makoto shrieked in pain, but after a couple of minutes, Makoto calmed down and signaled Haru that it was okay to move.

"A-ah! H-Haru! p-please go f-faster!" Makoto begged. He could already feel himself about to cum.

"N-ng M...ko...to!" Haru panted. Haru continued to thrust into Makoto harder and harder and Makoto's moans became louder and louder. With one final thrust, Haru came, and soon later, Makoto came all over his chest.

"A-ah...y-you feeling better Haru-chan?" Makoto asked. Instead of getting a reply, Haru cuddled up to Makoto, feeling very satisfied. "I'll take that as a yes."

"...Did you enjoy it?" Haru asked.

"E-eh? D-don't make me say such embarrassing things," Makoto pouted.

"Sorry...but did you?"

"...I-I did," Makoto said shyly. Haru smiled. "Seriously though, your future mate is going to be very happy to have someone like you," Makoto smiled Haru's smile faltered, but he simply sighed and laid next to Makoto.

"...Hey...Haru-chan...as we get older...we'll still be together right?" Makoto asked.

"...Of course we will," Haru said.

"Even when you find your perfect partner...a-and be sexual intimate with them?" Makoto asked.

"Makoto...I'll never leave you behind...even if we find someone out there for us," Haru said.

"...I'm glad," Makoto said. He grabbed Haru's hand and the two laid there in silence. Haru knew they should probably clean up before his mother comes and smell all of this, but Haru thought they could do it later. All he wanted to do was enjoy this perfect moment with the one he fell in love with, even if he doesn't love him back.

* * *

"....H-Haru..."

"...Makoto..."

"...Haru...could you please...get off of me now? I'm trying to eat my lunch," Makoto said on the rooftop of their high school. Haru continued to stare at him, but sighed. He sat back down and started eating his lunch.

"...Did these two really act like that when they were kids?" Rei asked.

"Yep, at first it was weird, but after awhile we got use to it. Just be lucky it was only Haru hugging Makoto and not Haru trying to mark Makoto," Nagisa said.

"H-he what!?" Rei exclaimed.

"Yeah, Haru wanted to mark Makoto, way before his Alpha teeth grew in," Nagisa grinned.

"W-well...I hope you're not still doing that Haru-senpai, marking is a very important thing between two partners, if you mark Makoto then you'll never be able to take back that marking," Rei said.

"Don't worry Rei, I always stop Haru before he actually does it," Makoto said.

"Still...be careful you two, if you two don't feel that way towards each other, then you shouldn't be doing this in the first place," Rei said.

"Well...I have tried stopping Haru, but I knew he's too stubborn...so I'm allowing him and only stopping him when it gets too personal," Makoto said.

"I still don't understand how you can let this happen Makoto-senpai...especially since you're both eighteen now and Haruka-senpai is now a full Alpha male," Rei said.

"I don't know...I guess I just trust Haru enough to let him do these kind of things," Makoto said as he smiled.

"Still...won't it be problematic when finding your destined partner?" Rei asked. Makoto never thought about that, at least not for a long time. Ever since Kisumi rejected him, Makoto never thought about finding someone else to be interested in. So far, any Beta he met weren't really his type or just never clicked with him. So now Makoto doesn't mind finding his destine mate, he was glad to be with Haru and his friends. Even if he's the only Beta in his small group of friends.

"Guys, don't forget, we're heading over to Samezuka Academy to have a joint practice," Gou said.

"Yay, we'll get to see Sousuke and Rin being all lovey dovey together!" Nagisa said as he clung onto Rei's arm.

"We shouldn't be interfering with other people's personal lives," Rei said.

"You're no fun Rei-chan," Nagisa whined, but continued hugging Rei's arm. Makoto couldn't help but smile at the two, they really make an adorable couple.

In the corner of Makoto's eye, he saw Haru looking at the two with somewhat of strange and familiar look. It was the look of jealousy. Makoto knows that look very well, he always had that look when he became jealous of his friends and the people around him finding their bounded partner, and even though Makoto wasn't entirely interested in dating, he still sometimes long to be with someone.

When Makoto looked at Haru again, he couldn't help but be happy to have someone as amazing as Haru. He suddenly thought that whoever is going to be Haru's mate, they're going to be a very lucky person. Makoto suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, yet he had no idea why.

"Makoto? You alright?" Haru asked. Haru was looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes. Makoto snapped out of it and quickly nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Haru," Makoto said. The bell rang and everyone started packing up and headed towards their classes.

"See you guys later," Makoto said to his underclassmen.

"Bye," everyone said. He and Haru started walking to class together, but Makoto couldn't help but ponder why he felt a sharp pain in his chest when he thought about Haru being with someone else.

* * *

"Geez Gou, couldn't you have been more easier on us?" Nagisa whined.

"Oh be quiet, if anything, I was easy on you guys," Gou said, "and it's Kou!"

"You call swimming all those laps then racing Rin's team easy? That's like torture!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Ugh, Rin, Sousuke, can you tell him that I was easy on them," Gou asked.

"She's right, she was pretty easy on you guys," Rin said

"See?" Gou grinned.

"...In fact, I say she was too easy on you guys. You call that practice? I'd say you should have done five more laps, then some more stretching, and ten more laps," Rin said.

"Are you trying to kill us? If you don't want us to race you then just say it! You don't have to eliminate your competition by getting us killed from overworking!" Nagisa whined.

"Ha, like hell you guys are competition, you barely beat beat Nitori Nagisa," Rin said.

"I'll admit Nagisa, you were a couple seconds behind, which we can't afford if this was a real competition," Rei said.

"Yeah, also your form is seriously crummy, haven't I taught you about form? Maybe you should ask Sousuke here to teach you four eyes," Rin said.

"M-my form is fine as it is!" Rei said angrily.

"Come on guys, don't argue. We were fine, just need to keep working hard and we'll see who wins on top," Makoto said.

"Which is going to be the Samezuka team," Rin smirked.

"Nu uh! It's going to be team Iwatobi!" Nagisa exclaimed. Nagisa and Rin continued arguing, while Makoto looked at Haru to see what he thinks about this, not that he'll care anyways. When Makoto looked at Haru, he noticed how Haru has a bit of a melancholy look, even if it was hard to notice.

"...Haru? You alright?" Makoto asked.

"Hm? Yeah...I'm fine," Haru said.

"...You know you can't hide anything from me Haru. Talk to me, what's up?" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine, really," Haru said.

"Yo, is Haru being all moody again?" Rin asked when he turned around to look at his friend, "if it's because I'm bringing Sousuke to come to your house, get over it already. He's my boyfriend and I would like to spend my time with my-"

"I don't care if Yamazaki is coming over or not...it's not about him," Haru said.

"...Then what is it about?" Rin asked.

"..." Haru kept his gaze on the ground and tried not to look at anyone.

"...I get it...you're having romance problem," Rin smirked.

Haru blushed and looked at Rin angrily. "What are you talking about?" Haru asked.

"Yep, that's it. That's the look of someone who has a crush on someone, but has no idea what to do about it," Rin smirked.

"Eh? Haru-chan has someone he likes?" Nagisa grinned as he leaned forward and stared at Nagisa.

"Nagisa, get out of my space," Haru growled. Everyone, except for Rin, Gou, Nagisa, and Makoto, took a few steps back.

"Eh? How come Makoto-senpai didn't step back? I would have understand if he was an Alpha, but..."

"I'm sorta use to Haru's Alpha behavior," Makoto sighed.

"Right, so Haru...who is it that you like?" Nagisa asked.

"...I can't say," Haru said.

"Eh, you're not denying it, which means you really do have someone you like!" Nagisa grinned.

"Yes, now let's drop this conversation and get to my place before it gets dark," Haru said as he started blushing. He quickly walked ahead of everyone and soon everyone follows him.

"I wonder who Haru-senpai likes," Gou said.

"Yeah, I wonder if it's a guy or a girl," Nagisa said.

"Well...I'm sure it's most likely an Omega," Makoto said.

"Eh? Why's that?" Nagisa asked.

"Well Haru isn't the type to want to be in a relationship with another Alpha, so an Omega is most likely the best option," Makoto said.

"...Well...what about a Beta?" Nagisa asked.

"...That's impossible," Makoto said.

"Why?" Nagisa asked.

"...I...I don't know," Makoto said. He has always told people that Haru liking a Beta is impossible since an Omega is more of his type, and that it's traditional for an Alpha to like an Omega, yet somehow, Makoto didn't want to say that excuse. He actually didn't know why.

Makoto looked ahead of him and can only see Haru's back. He wondered who is the lucky person that caught Haru's interest.

* * *

Makoto was dreaming. Makoto was definitely sure he was dreaming, otherwise, why would he be in the middle of the ocean and staring at the surreal sky? Makoto looked at the sky and felt calm. He watched as the clouds and saw the bird flying above him. He wanted to reach out and touch those clouds. He remembered he was in a dream, so he could probably do that. He raised his hand and was about to touch a stray cloud when suddenly, he felt someone holding his other hand.

Makoto dared not look, he knows who it was. He has been dreaming about this person the moment they met. He visualize being with this person since he was a child. He held the hand tightly and started to feel happy. He turned his head and expect to see pink hair, but instead, he saw black hair and blue eyes.

It was Haru.

Makoto stared at him, while Haru stared at him. Makoto tried to say his name, but nothing came out. Suddenly, Makoto found himself on Haru's porch, it look exactly like that time Haru was trying to mark him when they were kids, and it was the same night when Haru gave him his first kiss. Makoto was confused, but when he looked at Haru, he relaxed.

Makoto's body suddenly started moving and he was really close to Haru. Makoto suddenly felt Haru hugging him, so Makoto returned the hug. The room changed. They were in Haru's bedroom. It look like the time Haru had his first rut. Makoto and Haru were sitting on Haru's bed. Makoto leaned forward, as Haru did the same. They were about to kiss. The room change once more, this time they were at the pool. They're faces were so close, the two were about to have their lips touch. They were going to do it, they were going to kiss.

Makoto wake up. He looked at his ceiling and could feel his heart beating so fast. His face was red and he suddenly realized why his chest was in pain when he thought of Haru being with someone else. He realized why he had that dream. He realized why he couldn't help but think about Haru all the time.

He was in love. Tachibana Makoto was in love with Nanase Haruka. A Beta was in love with an Alpha.

For once, Makoto wished that Haru could have marked him when they were kids.

* * *

Makoto avoided all eye contact with Haru the next day. He didn't look at him when he helped him out of his bathtub. He didn't look at him when he dried his hair. He didn't look at him when they walked to school. He didn't look at him during class.

Haru didn't say anything until it was lunchtime. "Hey...are you alright? I feel like you're trying to avoid me."

"What? Of course not, why would I avoid you H-" Makoto turned to look at Haru's face, and he realized that their faces were extremely close, so close that if one of them leaned forward enough, they could be kissing. "...I-I think I'm going to get some fresh air!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Eh? But we're outside on the rooftop, you can't get air fresher than this," Nagisa said with his mouth full of Iwatobi-chan bread.

"U-um...I'm going to get a drink," Makoto said. He quickly left and hope that he was somewhat normal. Everyone started worrying about him, but decided to let it go, all except for Haru.

After school, Haru and Makoto were walking home. Haru asked Makoto if he wanted to get some ice cream from the convenient store, but Makoto realized that splitting that same ice pop would lead to their hands touching, and Makoto's heart wouldn't be able to handle that.

"I-I'm fine, if you want one, go ahead, I'll wait," Makoto said as he continued avoiding Haru's face.

"...Are you alright? You're really acting weird, and I don't like it," Haru said.

Makoto realized he has worried Haru, Makoto felt guilty, he shouldn't be acting this way to his best friend, especially when he knows that Haru is having romantic problems himself. Makoto looked at Haru, but couldn't help but feel his legs feel like jelly when he stared at those blue eyes. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted him to mark him. He wanted him to dominate him in bed. Makoto blushed at the thought and tried to be as composed as he can.

"Haru...who is this person that you like?" Makoto asked.

"...Why do you want to know?" Haru asked.

"I-I'm just curious...I just want to know who this person is who has stolen my best friend's heart," Makoto said. He felt sad at the thought of Haru liking someone. He really wished that Haru continued trying to make a mark on his neck.

"...I can't say," Haru said.

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"...I just...I just can't, okay. Just drop it," Haru said. Haru continued walking, but Makoto grabbed his arm.

"...T-that's so unfair Haru...I've told you who my crush was back in middle school...so it's unfair that you won't tell me," Makoto said.

"It's not like I needed you to tell me, I knew you had a crush on him! I knew...and the thought of it makes me feel sick!" Haru said.

"W-what? Why?"

"...You idiot! How can you not see how I felt about you liking someone else! I like you! I love you! I've been in love with you since we were kids. I've been in love with you since the moment we met. Why do you think I asked my dad to tell me everything about marking someone? Why do you think I continue trying to mark you even before my Alpha teeth finally grew in? I've been in love with you, but you wouldn't notice...you continue to stay oblivious...you continue to like someone like Kisumi...I bet you still like him even after he rejected you," Haru said.

"...Haru...I-"

"Just drop it...I'm done...I'm done trying...I know I'm not great at showing my feelings, but I know damn well I tried my best when it comes to you...yet you still won't notice...I'm done Makoto...if you want to continue believing that an Alpha has to be with another Alpha or Omega, fine...but just so you know, no mater what, I'll still love you. I don't want to be with another Alpha and be like my parents. I don't want to be with an Omega, like your parents or our friends! I will always love you, a Beta. I don't care about any other Betas, I don't care whether you're an Alpha, Omega, or Beta! I love you...and just you..." Haru said.

"...Haru..." Makoto felt like crying. He really was an idiot for ignoring Haru's feelings like that and pretending it was all a phase or some sort of illusion. Makoto closed his eyes, when he opened them, Haru left. Haru left him.

Makoto really was an idiot.

* * *

Makoto didn't know why, but he went to the park to clear his mind. He didn't want to go home yet, he didn't want to see Haru yet. Makoto didn't know what to do. All his life, he thought that an Alpha was meant to be with an Alpha or Omega, while a Beta was meant to be with another Beta, but now, he wasn't sure.

Makoto sat on the swing set and was looking at the sunset. He wished he was never born as a Beta. He wish that the whole A/O/B dynamic never existed, that everyone was just...normal. He continued looking at the sky until he heard a familiar voice.

"Makoto?" Makoto turned around and was met with the face of the person he use to love.

"...Kisumi," Makoto said.

"I thought it was you...what's up? Why do you look so sad?" Kisumi asked.

"...Nothing...I'm just...feeling like an idiot," Makoto said.

"An idiot huh? What you do?"

"...I hurt Haru," Makoto said.

"How?"

"...I kept avoiding his feelings towards me...a part of me knew that Haru liked me...but I kept avoiding it like it was nothing. I hurt him Kisumi...and now...I don't know what to do," Makoto said as tears started falling.

"...Hey...Mako...can I tell you something?" Kisumi asked.

"...What?"

"...Remember when you confessed to me back in middle school?"

"I don't want to remember that," Makoto said.

"Hear me out...you know...I lied when I said I prefer women," Kisumi said.

"...What? Why would you do that?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt Haru," Kisumi said.

"...What do you mean?"

"...I actually did like you back then...I really did...but I knew that Haru like you as well. When you confess to me that day, I was so happy, I wanted to hug you and kiss you...but...I saw Haru hiding behind the column...he was watching...I could have accepted your confession...but...in the end...I knew you would always pick Haru, even if you once loved me," Kisumi said.

"...So you lied because you knew that I would always pick Haru..." Makoto said.

"Yeah...so...how do you feel about him now?" Kisumi asked.

"...I love him...I really really love him," Makoto said as more tears started falling.

"...Well what are you waiting for, go after him," Kisumi said.

"B-but...I don't know if I-"

"Wasn't it you who said that you wanted to confess to me even if you knew I was going to straight out reject you?" Kisumi said.

"..."

"Well don't be a hypocrite and get going, or else I'll have to make you fall in love with me again," Kisumi winked. Makoto blushed, but quickly stood up. He wiped his tears and started running.

"Thank you Kisumi!" Makoto shouted as he continued running towards Haru's house.

Kisumi stood there as he watched Makoto leave. He sat on the swings and smiled sadly at the sky. "You win Haru-kun."

* * *

Makoto ran up the stairs until he was at Haru's front door. He didn't bother knocking and headed towards the side door. He checked the bathroom, but no Haru. He then headed towards Haru's bedroom.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed. He saw a giant lump under the blankets. "Haru, get out of those blankets."

"No, now get out, I don't want to see you," Haru said. Makoto started getting angry and continued trying to persuade Haru to come out.

"I swear Nanase Haruka, if you don't get out of there I'm...I'm...I'm going to leave a mark on you neck!" Makoto said. Everything stilled. There was no movement. Haru's head poked out of the blanket and he stared at Makoto with a very confused look. Makoto already regretted the words he chose, but decided to continue on. "T-that's right, I-I'll leave a mark on your neck...I may not have teeth as sharp as a-an Alpha, but I can still...I can still bite hard enough to leave some kind of mark...s-so if you don't get out of there...I-I'll do it!" Makoto blushed at what he was saying.

"...Makoto...what are you trying to say?" Haru sighed as he finally got out of the blankets.

"...Haru...I'm sorry for not noticing...I'm sorry for hurting you...I didn't mean to do that...I...I didn't want to hurt you...I was just being an idiot," Makoto said.

"I noticed," Haru huffed.

"...Haru...when you said you had a crush on someone, I was jealous...and I didn't know why...and that's why I've been avoiding you," Makoto said.

"...Makoto, what are you saying?" Haru asked.

"...I love you Haru, and I'm sorry it took me so long to notice," Makoto blushed.

Instead of Haru saying anything, he pulled Makoto by the arm and kissed him on the lips. "You're seriously slow."

"I know," Makoto sighed but leaned forward for another kiss. The kiss lasted longer than Makoto anticipated, but if it was with Haru, he didn't mind. He felt Haru's tongue asking for permission to enter, so Makoto slowly opened his mouth and let Haru's tongue roam around. Haru's hand started traveling underneath Makoto's shirt and Makoto could feel Haru teasing his nipples. 

"Makoto...can I mark you now?" Haru whispered.

"...Y-yes," Makoto said. Haru leaned into Makoto's neck and started sucking on the sensitive skin. Makoto never thought he'd be aroused by it considering how he has been so use to it. "A-ah, r-right there," Makoto panted. He felt both his arousal growing, and he knew Haru's was too.

"Makoto...do you want to do it?" Haru asked.

"...Y-yes...I want to do it," Makoto said. Haru nodded and started pulling down his pants, while Makoto did the same. Makoto laid on his back while Haru hovered over him. Haru positioned himself and when he looked at Makoto for approval, Makoto nodded. Haru thrust inside and Makoto groaned in pleasure and pain. "A-ah! H-Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Nng...I can barely fit my knot inside of you...I'm sorry, but this might hurt a bit," Haru said as he thrust into Makoto harder. Haru hit him at a certain spot which made Makoto's body tremble in pleasure.

"A-ah! H-Haru! p-please g-go faster!" Makoto moaned. Haru nodded and started moving his hips faster. Makoto's cock started twitching, begging for attention, Haru leaned forward and continued trying to find the perfect spot to mark Makoto, while he did that, he grabbed Makoto's cock and started pumping it. "H-Haru! w-wait! I-I'm going to cum i-if you do that!" Makoto groaned.

"Just hold it in, for me," Haru whispered. Makoto hesitated, but nodded. Haru continued thrusting into Makoto, even as Makoto was desperately trying to hold back from cumming.

"A-ah! p-please Haru!" Makoto begged. He needed to cum now.

"I-I'm almost there," Haru groaned. Haru continued sucking on Makoto's skin till he found it. The perfect marking spot. With one final thrust, Haru came inside of Makoto and he bit down onto Makoto's skin.

"A-ah!" Makoto groaned once he came after. Makoto looked down and saw that Haru had his knot inside him, he was surprised he was able to get it inside of him. "...T-that was amazing."

"Yeah...better than when were in middle school," Haru said.

"...I love you Haru," Makoto said.

Haru looked at him and smiled. "I love you too, Makoto," Haru said. Haru continued to stare at the mark he left on his beloved Beta.

* * *

"I knew it! I totally knew it!" Nagisa said.

"Geez Mako, it was about time you noticed, I was this close into telling you straight on just to get it over with," Rin said.

"I'm so happy for you two," Rei said, "but Haruka-senpai, I do hope that you won't try anything even if Makoto-senpai is your boyfriend, you still need to be proper in public."

"Oh I can't help but imagine all those muscles...clashing together...almost stroking..." Gou said with sparkles in her eyes.

"...Gou, I think you need to cool down a bit, also congrats Nanase, didn't think you had it in you," Sousuke said.

"G-geez, you all knew from the start!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Well yeah, it was so obvious, even before I met you guys," Nagisa laughed.

Makoto groaned. He sometimes hate having friends mainly made up of Alphas and Omegas, he can never understand them and their instincts. He suddenly felt Haru's hand holding his.

"It's fine right?" Haru said as he looked up at Makoto. Makoto felt his heart beating and he knew he couldn't feel angry or anything like that.

"Yeah, it's fine," Makoto said. He hugged his boyfriend and smiled. He could still feel the mark on his shoulder, and he really was glad it came from Haru.


End file.
